


Shower

by multifandomlove02



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showers, Unsure Dan, just a blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02





	Shower

Dan’s Pov 

“Dan, I’m going to shower.”   
I nod, wanting to follow him into the shower, but, unsure if he’d want me with him. 

I watch as he walks into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. I lean back against the pillows of the hotel room. Listening as the shower switches on. Just as I reach for my phone to keep myself busy, the bathroom door opens. 

I look up to see Phil, standing in his boxers. “We can share the shower, you know that right? It’s actually encouraged at this point.” Phil tells me, a large grin on his face.   
I stare wide-eyed, stuttering out a reply. “I wasn’t sure you would want me to.” I trail off.  
Phil chuckles, “Of course, I want you to join me.”


End file.
